Djinn
by cherryvvoid
Summary: Or in which Alluka isn't really Alluka but dont tell her new parents that - they already have enough reasons to want her dead as it is. SI-as-Alluka Zoldyck. AU. Alluka-is-Killua's-twin.
1. Into The Lamp

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

Her first memory in this body was one she'd rather forget for the sake of comfort but she knew it would be wiser to keep the dismal recollection close to her heart.

Lest she forget how trivial life and death could be.

She could easily call to mind the crying, the _shrieking_ sobs that weren't entirely hers but shook her frame as if they were. She could still feel the searing lights, the sharp hiss and recoil of hands and suddenly she was _falling_.

She remembered her mouth flying open as a weak wail slid out into the air. She remembered being swept up into a pair of arms a second before her body could be pulled to wherever gravity would take it and being curled close to a chest.

But above anything else she could remember the _horrid_ stab of _knowing_ that carried the presence of something unignorable.

She would _never_ forget the moment she realized what exactly happened to her because it wasn't every day that a person experienced rebirth.

And when she was named she was all too familiar with it despite the place from where it came.

_Alluka Zoldyck was a cursed child and everyone knew it._

* * *

**This is an AU. Alluka instead of being Killua's younger sister is his twin. Instead their younger brother will be born when canon!Alluka was supposed to.**

**Edit: 5/14/16  
**


	2. Twins

The first time Alluka had ever met her twin brother it had been _completely_ by accident and depending on the point of view, it could be taken as a _happy_ one.

Especially since that was the first time another living being had expressed any intimate interest in her. Well besides Nanika of course who had manifested as another mind within hers about a few months after her birth, but that was beside the point.

From the get go all Alluka had were the two servants who attended her, the sanctity of her own mind, and the quietness of her room. She had yet to meet anyone of actual blood relation and that suited her just _fine_. Alluka knew _exactly_ what they were like and she'd rather sit alone all day than be forced to be in the company of killers that would rather see her dead.

And since she knew they would fear what she could do, she preferred it if they all kept away from her. She would rather be alive and in captivity than dead and free.

Besides Nanika kept her enough company.

At first it had been rather scary, having someone else - _something_ else - holding a place in her head. It had left her breathless in fear when a voice had spoken to her, asking after an identity for itself but after reaching the conclusion that yes, it _was_ Nanika and no, she was _not_ going insane, Alluka had chosen to roll with it.

And basically her first friend was herself, now how lonely did _that_ sound?

Alluka was nearing the age of three and Nanika wasn't strong enough to physically surface yet, meaning she still had time to set up as many contingency plans as she could. Which was why as soon as she was able to speak, she called her two personal maids by nicknames and nothing else. The first girl with hair the color of fire was called Red, and the second one with eyes the color of the ocean was called Blue and that was that.

Alluka told them she didn't want to know who they really were and that they should never tell her because she liked what _she_ called them better. After all, Nanikacouldn't give any requests if she didn't know their actual names.

Alluka wasn't afraid of her alter ego - how could she be when she could literally feel how _naive_ Nanika was - but her feelings on the other personality living inside of her were complicated. On one hand Nanika wasn't _purposefully_ malicious, it was just how her nen functioned. It was in her nature for Nanika's requests to range from innocent to particularly _vicious _and that was fine as long as she could handle it. Now on the other, she would receive a lot of backlash from the Zoldyck's for having little to no control over her abilities and she didn't end up being reborn just to be murdered by her new psychotic "family".

So in short terms, Alluka was more scared of dealing with the guilt of accidentally killing another person and her _family_ than she was of her other personality.

But even though she could easily admit that Nanika didn't exactly terrify her - although she _was_ a little creepy - it _did_ give her the jitters to look into mirrors. Which was why she had all of them removed from her room.

It was one of the most terrifying experiences to see a blackened reflection of herself in every time she so much as glanced to the left or right.

She knew her maids thought that her request was an odd one but they had still honored it without question.

Now besides making sure her two servants were out of danger with Nanika, there wasn't much to do in a room by herself. So when she wasn't reading a book to Nanika or talking to Nanika, she was trying her hardest to excess her nen.

Though since she didn't know what _exactly_ she was supposed to be looking for, it made trying to utilize that energy quite difficult. But nevertheless she sat down and focused, attempting to feel out the supposed potential inside her.

She knew that canon!Alluka had the strength of a normal kid and she wasn't sure if it was because he had no nen or if it was because everyone was too scared of him to train him properly.

Groaning out loud Alluka leaned back into her fluffy collection of dolls and frowned over the fact that she had just wasted a full hour staring at the black insides of her eyelids and trying to ignore how Nanika flitted back and forth through her memories.

_Does seeing my old life really interest you that much? _Alluka grumbled to the presence in her head and a giggle was her only response.

Sighing Alluka wished finding her own nen was as easy as sensing the nen of others as she felt an aura approaching her room. But after a second of consideration Alluka realized that the energy didn't belong to Red or Blue.

Which meant whoever was coming into her room was somebody she had never met before.

Alarm burst through her chest as she felt Nanika jump to attention and without a second thought she threw herself into her pile of dolls and hid.

_Who? _Her other self queried and Alluka was at a loss for how to answer her. _Bad? Good? Who?_

The door never made a squeak as it was opened and whoever entered her room couldn't be seen in the darkened doorway.

Alluka blinked covering her eyes for perhaps a millisecond and when she reopened them, she was met with bright blue and silver hair.

Jerking back with a screech Alluka's hand instinctively pitched forward into a slap that caught the boy across the face.

Tumbling farther into her pile of dolls Alluka crawled her way out and scrambled over to her bookshelf. Pulling out one of her more larger volumes on the Zoldyck family history, she turned around and raised the hard cover high above her head.

Having fell back at the force of her palm, the small child sat up, rubbed his reddening cheek, and grinned as wide as possible.

"_Woow_!" He gasped, eyes sparkling with something akin to amazement. "You sure hit hard imouto!"

Clutching her book to her chest, Alluka stared with wide frightened eyes at the white haired boy and felt her heart stutter and lurch in surprise.

She wasn't ready to encounter him.

He needed to leave.

_Now_.

"Hey aren't you going to talk to me?" He asked with a tiny pout and Nanika perked up at the sound of his voice. "I'm your twin you know! So you can call me Killua-nii-chan!~"

Now _that_ if anything made her even more apprehensive. Flinching back with a tiny squeak, her mind raced nearly too fast for her to handle.

No.

This wasn't right! Killua didn't have a twin and even if he did, it certainly wasn't supposed to be _her_!

What _else_ had she changed?

_Remember him? Nice to us? _Nanika whispered as a memory of the Killua and the original Alluka flashed behind her eyes. _Good? ...Bad?_

Taking a deep breath Alluka steeled herself and gently pushed her other self away from the center of her mind.

_It's bad Nanika. _She told her. _But it's bad only for now._

Alluka needed time to think and she couldn't do it with Killua here.

Sharp blue eyes - the same as his - connected with curious ones and she pointed at the door.

He had to go. She knew it was in her better interests to get as close to him as she could but right now she couldn't handle it.

Right now she needed to figure out what exactly was going the _fuck_ on around here!

Slowly his eyes followed the direction of her finger and he pointed as well.

"Eh? The door?" He asked with a tilt of his head and after a second his face lit up like he had struck gold. "Did you want to go out? Is that it? Well why didn't you just _say_ so!"

Alarm flashed through her chest with the force of a javelin throw but before she could shake her head 'no' Killua lurched forward and gripped steel around her wrist, dragging her up and towards the entrance. Her only weapon - the book - tumbled from her fingers and Alluka was momentarily stunned.

"Then let's go!" He said, excitement thick in his tone. "I'll show you everything there is to see okay! We'll have _so_ much fun imouto!"

Digging the heels of her bare feet into the carpet she tugged, without success, to free her arm from his grip. Alluka felt like she was drowning in fear with every forced footfall. She couldn't breathe and everything inside of her twisted sharp in pain.

The door loomed - unnaturally big and ominous above her - and she felt like her heart had stopped.

Her throat convulsed, her skin felt _ice cold_, and she opened her mouth but _nothing_ would come out and-

"_NO_!"

Her legs collapsed underneath her weight as she tucked her face into her knees and struggled to bring fresh air back into her starving lungs.

She wasn't ready, she wasn't _fucking_ ready!

This room was all she knew and all she was given!

And he - this boy - her "_brother_" wanted to _strip_ it from her? Wouldn't she suffer enough in the future? Was there a reason he wanted to hurt her? Wasn't he supposed to _love_ her?

Wasn't he supposed to _protect_ her?

Wasn't he supposed to be on _her_ side?

She wanted him to be gone but those arms that wrapped around her frame told her he still remained.

Blinking harshly to disrupt the flow of hot tears she stared into the blue shirt in front of her face. Retreating enough out of the space in her mind to hear the frenzied apologies falling out of her brother's mouth, Alluka furrowed her brow.

"-sorry, sorry, sorry." He said, voice muffled by her hair. "I'm sorry. We don't have to leave! I was too excited and I wanted to show you around and let you see all my favorite places _and_-"

His voice crack and he took a deep shuddering breath as he pulled back, letting her see his shining teary eyes and red face.

"-and I'm a _horrible_ onii-chan!"

Now what Alluka did next was pure instinct cultivated by her old life.

Hair ruffling had always cheered her up so naturally she assumed it would also work for Killua.

And obviously it did as was witnessed by his happy little smile and the way his hands settled over hers as if he didn't want her to stop and she thought it was cute.

"So am I forgiven now?" He asked with hopeful shy eyes and before Alluka could even give an answer Killua burst upright. Eyes flaring with the fire of God, his fists clenched in determination, and his back ramrod straight, the young boy gave a nod as Alluka blinked.

"Well if you can't forgive me now then I'll earn it and prove my apology!" He declared and she didn't know whether to be curious or scared, so she settled for a mixture of both as she watched him race towards the door with a jaunty wave.

"The next time you see me you'll be in a for a very forgiving surprise okay?!" And behind him the metal door swung closed...before it opened again and a white head popped through the crack.

Rubbing the back of his neck Killua grinned.

"Ah, do you think you could tell me your name?" He laughed cheerfully. "Kaa-chan never mentioned it and now that I think about it neither has anyone else."

As if a thought occurred to him he waved his arms frantically in front of him. "B-but if you don't want to that's cool too, so don't fee-"

She cut him off with a shake of her head and maybe there was a ghost of a smile dusting her lips.

_Maybe_.

"Alluka." She murmured suddenly shy.

Killua looked surprised. "Huh?"

"My name," She said with a hesitant pause. "it's Alluka."

His next grin was as bright as the sun and she could feel an almost warm feeling bubbling up in her stomach..

It was strange.

"Then I'll see you next time," He chirped with his luminescent smile still in place and it looked like stars were orbiting in his eyes. "Alluka-chan!~"

Finally alone she only had one thought.

Maybe, just maybe this wasn't so bad and Nanika giggled in agreement.

_Killua. _Her other self chirped. _Like him. Nice to us._

* * *

**Edit: 05/14/16**

* * *

**I changed a lot here. Nanika will be a more active chapter from now on. Next chapter will probably be one on how Alluka and Nanika work and how they met.**


	3. Venture Forth Dear Hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH**

* * *

It shouldn't have surprised her when Killua kept coming back but honestly, it did. And each and every single time he showed up with his sappy smiles and playful teasing, it made both Nanika and Alluka happy.

Despite her initial wariness it was _nice_ for someone to want to see her.

Fiddling with pink hair beads that her brother had gotten - her hair wasn't long enough yet to put on all of them so she made do with two on each strand - she let the tiny warm feeling bubble up in her chest for a second before she glanced over at the excitedly at the chattering boy. Sighing Alluka moved herself into a basic stretch as she hummed deeply through the stress of the contortion.

She hadn't done gymnastics since she had been in her old body but she knew enough to do this at least.

"Oh? Alluka-chan doesn't have any bones?~" Killua gasped, watching her back bend with wide twinkling eyes. "That's so _cool!_"

Giving him a ghost of a smile, Alluka pushed herself upright and let him poke at her arms with a childish fascination.

"You looked all goopy." He said, brow furrowed curiously. "Like there was water underneath your skin!"

A little amused by how he was inspecting her arms and legs, Alluka felt a tiny giggle slip out of her throat when his fingers caught the skin under her arms.

Freezing at the dawning look in Killua's eyes she attempted to throw herself backwards but her brother had a grip of steel. Damn her tiny body mass and little strength.

Laughing loudly with twins streams of tears running down her face. Alluka was glad her room was sound proof, else people would have come running at the booming noise.

"Who knew my little imouto was ticklish!~" Killua smirked and damn him if he didn't look smug. "Who knew her sides were so sensitive?~"

Breathless and groaning out laughs, Alluka reached up and attempted to dig her fingers into his ribs and was surprised when she merely got a grin in reply.

"Nope!~" He sang with a little chirp as his hands danced along her torso and she knew this was a battle she had lost.

Positively dying and unable to escape Alluka shot up, her forehead cracking harshly on her brothers. Rolling away she grasped at her face and groaned for an entirely different reason.

Watching Killua press a hand briefly to his head before he smiled amicably, Alluka wished he felt it just as much as she did. It seemed his training had already began and she didn't know how to feel about that. Especially since that meant she was being left behind.

Pushing herself upright she scowled as she saw her brother glance worriedly at the clock before rising into a stand.

"Uwah, I have to go!~" Killua whined with a pout and mock growl and she nodded, not wanting him to be caught here and forbidden to come back.

"Just no more tickling." She told him on a grumble, still wiping moisture from her eyes. "Or next time I'll hit you where it _really_ hurts."

"Ah, my sister is _funny_!~" Killua giggled and lunged at her, gripping her tight in a hug as she let out a muffled 'I'm not joking' into his sweater.

"Well I gotta go now okay," He said jogging towards the door with a wild wave and bounce. "I'll see you soon Alluka-chan~."

But contrary to his words after that day Killua had disappeared for nearly a month and a half and she was _worried_.

Worried enough to plan to venture out of her room to search for him.

* * *

Near hyperventilating Alluka stared at her hand on the doorknob and forced her muscles to comply and yank open the door.

Not so much as a creak sounded as she took her first look at the outside world.

The Zoldyck hallways were lit up in an eerie way and the floors were stone cold beneath her bare feet - she thought she would make less noise if she traveled this way - and almost immediately she wanted to return to her carpeted floor. Doubts barked fears into her ears and the sound of her blood rushing past through her head nearly drowned out all her thoughts.

But her frantic mumblings of Killua kept her from retreating, made her body lock up and her fists clench. She had already changed so much, what if because of her Killua ended up _dead_?

Her brother, her twin, the smiling boy who never failed to make her feel a little less alone was gone because of something _she_ had caused?

Alluka didn't think she could live with that on her conscious.

So with a bated breath she pulled the black hoodie over her head and the scarf up over her mouth as she glanced down at her black pants.

Gulping harshly she narrowed her eyes, she could _do_ this.

...Or at the _very_ least, make it halfway before she was spotted and she hoped that no one tried to kill her before identifying who she was.

Alluka knew that her family didn't have a surveillance system inside the house other than Milluki's own little cameras, since it was unlikely for a break in considering they would be murdered on the spot by the servants who watched the halls. And not many people ventured into Alluka's part of their home so she had at least a couple of hallways before the probability that she would run into anyone increased.

Alluka had an hour, maybe two max, to locate Killua and see what she needed to see.

Crouching near a corner she closed her eyes and focused her attention outwards until she could feel the energy of those around her, then focused even harder until she felt the nen that was the most familiar to her.

Feeling Killua's energy flare out above rest when she centered in on it, Alluka darted at quickly as she could down the hall.

Gaze flickering around she felt like her heart was beating far too loud in the vast space around her.

Sticking to the shadows she moved to make her steps soundless - just like Killua taught her - and was pleased with the absence of noise.

She'd find out if he was okay, one way or another.

* * *

**Edit: 8/27/16**


	4. The Help

**I don't own HxH.**

* * *

Nibbling on the inside of her cheek Alluka almost screamed in relief from her spot in the shadows as she watched the maid stride down the hall and vanish around the corner. Refusing to even _breathe,_ she hesitantly reached out with her sensors and felt the woman fade out of her range.

Hissing internally at the strain of her muscles she eased out of her contortion and exhaled as harshly as she could allow from her nose. Grabbing at her chest she rubbed at the absent feeling kindling beneath her heart as she pushed her aura down deeper.

While there was no actual nen to be found - she prayed that it was simply locked away - Alluka certainly had a _presence_. A presence that she could project or shrink at her whim.

It was a simple trick she supposed, making one's constitution weak. Alluka knew it was easy to ignore her - easy to pretend she didn't even exist - but when she _wanted_ to be noticed she would be.

Her mind flashed back to the maid who had served her in such a way where she would come in, do her job, and leave. Now that wouldn't be a problem if she hadn't _disregarded_ her, if she hadn't treated her like she was a _doll_. Alluka knew she wasn't wanted by her family, nor was she wanted by anyone else save her brother and she _accepted_ this.

But she would _not_ \- could _not_ \- sit by while this _girl_ treated her as if she were one with the furniture.

It wasn't the same treatment that some of the more fearful maids would give her. No, this was something much more disrespectful. As if she was of no consequence and worth nothing more than half of a thought and that made her _angry_. Now maybe she had overreacted but her room was _her_ space and she would at the very least be treated with _respect_ within it.

And so as her fury had churned Alluka felt herself _swell_ and _grow_ until it just reached the brink, until it _pushed_ itself outward past the brim _and _-

...Well, needless to say the girl would remember her for _centuries_ because she had made quite the impression.

Creeping along the dark shadow of the walls Alluka for not the first time wondered if this was going to get her killed. Granted she hadn't done anything involving her other half but there was definitely a reason they locked her away in a room away from the main family - even if she didn't know anything about it. There was the fear or revulsion of _something_ and if it wasn't Nanika then she didn't know what else it could be.

Sighing she peered down the hallway and spied her third camera since she embarked in this mission. Waiting for it to position its lense away from where she had to go Alluka sprinted out until she was situated beneath the surveillance unit. Hearing the near imperceptible whir of its rotation she glanced up and saw that it was pointing the way the she had come from and she booked it. The dark haired girl had sprinted around the corner until she came to a set of stairs and was happy to be out of that maze of a hallway.

Glancing about the room she tsked when she couldn't see any cameras and edged through the dark corners of the room before jumping quickly into the shadows curling at the base of the banister.

Looking up at the steps she groaned as she realized it was a very _long_ set that reached into the distance and was lit with a few torches along the way. Frowning at the unnatural positions of the lighting Alluka rolled her eyes. It was _almost_ like her family was trying their hardest to make this place as eerie as possible. No matter though - this made her job of sneaking easier.

Sighing at the antics of the people she had no interest in meeting, she nen genius moved closer to the staircase.

Alluka knew Killua was in the higher levels of the manor so she needed to go up. Reaching out she made sure no one was in her immediate vicinity before she took the stairs two at a time as quietly as she could go - making sure to stay in the shadows. Her heart was beating a million miles per minute at the prospect of getting caught and it tripped her up. Literally.

Cradling her shin for a second after it banged harshly against the hard step, Alluka bit her lip and resolved that her pain tolerance would be the next thing she worked on as she blinked the tears from her eyes.

Breathing hard she pushed herself up and was about to move on when she noticed there was a second pair of footsteps echoing the first set and the first set wasn't _hers_.

Terror raced through her veins as she forced herself to breathe past the poisonous lump in her throat, and she shrunk into the shadows of the staircase. Slamming her eyes shut she gritting her teeth at what she sensed before she pressed herself harder into the banister rails, hissing internally. It was two of them heading her way down the steps and she had perhaps twenty seconds before they spotted her.

Glancing behind her she knew it wasn't enough time needed to get back down the stairs without alerting them to her presence and causing a chase scene, so Alluka did the only sensible thing she could.

_She threw herself over the side of the stairwell and hung on for dear life.  
_  
Hearing the clacking of shoes drew near and to a stop as quiet conversation halted Alluka internally cursed herself. She had absolutely no upper body muscle to speak of and of course a Zoldyck servant would be more observant to their surroundings. But if this one didn't hurry up and buy her ruse that there was nothing wrong, she was going to slip and fall to her death!

"Eh," she heard from overhead after a slight pause. "Is something wrong Tsubone-obaa-san?"

A considering hum sounded before the slick feeling of _something_ climbed over her skin and Alluka felt her presence - for the briefest of moment - slip out from underneath its cover and she nearly lost her grip in shock.

"Hmm, it's nothing after all." An older voice said with a warm edge and as those clacking steps edged away Alluka forced her stinging arms to tighten the grip she had let loosen.

For a moment there she thought she was going to have to drop her weight and take her chances with meeting the hard marble floor below and that very real threat of death gave her the strength to pull herself up and over the railing. Collapsing against the support beams she felt a cold sweat slip down her spine.

Knowing that the servant could have had her killed but for some reason didn't - she had sensed her as clear as day - Alluka decided not to press her luck and get the hell out of dodge.

Upon reaching the next floor Alluka allowed a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall, hand reaching upwards to rub at her chest when the voice from the stairs startled her.

"Ah, so it was you, little one, who was hiding over the side of the stairwell." The wizened drawl said with quiet curiosity. "Why don't you turn around so I may have a look at you?"

Heart dead in her chest Alluka forced herself to slowly pivot, her crystal eyes meeting the ones of the woman a few paces away from her and everything froze.

Somewhere in the back of her head she wondered if today was the day she would bid this place goodbye because surely she was going to die right now.

* * *

**Edited: 1/7/17**

* * *

**I'm back on this story.**


	5. Old Fears

"My name is Alluka Zoldyck," She said so quickly it came out as only a blur but the woman no doubt, had caught the sentence in its entirety. "And I want to see my brother."

Alluka saw no reason not to tell this woman who she was, especially since she knew this woman wouldn't kill her if she was a part of the main family without explicit permission from the Silva &amp; Zeno. In fact, despite her fear the young girl knew an opportunity when it was being presented and she took it.

"Do you know where he is?" She questioned, trying her hardest to seem like someone who was confident of her position and knew she power she could wield. "Can you take me to him?"

There was a considering expression on the old maid's face before a small smile stole across her lips.

"Young master Killua is a floor above us which you can gain access to using the staircase directly down the hall." Tsubone informed her cordially. "There are no servants on that level at the moment on the requests of the young master himself, so it should be very easy to reach and locate his quarters."

A bit surprised at the surplus of information, Alluka gave a small bow of thanks and prepared to take off.

"Ah, and young mistress?" The old woman called causing her to tense and throw a glance back. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Eyes widening slightly Alluka could feel her cheeks warm at the welcoming smile and words that came from the tall figure before she ducked her head and took off down the hall.

And hearing those hearty chuckles echoing after her did _not_ help with the heat burning in her face.

Now if only the rest of her family would welcome her like that but she doubted it.

Choosing not to stop until she reached the top of the stairs, Alluka was pleased to see and sense that there was no one here along with her. Throwing a look back down the stairs, she silently thanked Tsubone-san for her help before she yanked her hood and mask back into place.

Alluka was sure Milluki's cameras weren't anywhere on this level, especially since Tsubone told her that this was Killua's personal floor and he wouldn't appreciate something so invasive in his space. Closing her eyes she reached out with her sensors and latched onto her brother's presence, tethering them together and using said connection as a guide.

These halls were vast and she only barely managed to navigate with her eyes shut eighty percent of the time. Growing closer to where Killua was she could feel the excitement bubbling in her chest as she snapped her eyes open and took off down the corridor.

Her brother was so close that she didn't need to track him down anymore.

So many questions raced through her mind as she closed in on the door at the end of the hall and all of them were frantic.

Opening her mouth, on the verge of shouting out for her brother, it became clear to Alluka that despite what Tsubone said it wasn't just Killua who was up here.

Killua's name caught halfway in her throat as she gawked in horror at the imposing figure Zeno Zoldyck cut in the light of the hallway.

A strangled sound crawled out of her throat as she felt her muscles jump with the need to move but before her brain could even catch up to her body and decide what to do Zeno spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you young one." He said with an air of amusement as Alluka's leg froze a millisecond before it could even move from its position and she forced herself to stay still.

Wanting to scream at herself - because goddammit she was so _close_ \- she instead hunched her shoulders under his stare as her eyes flickered from side to side.

This was an entirely different circumstance from Tsubone. Telling this man her identity ensured her nothing, in fact if anything it would be the same as driving a nail into her coffin!

Alluka was suffocating behind her mask and by the heavy sounds of her breathing that filled the space between them, Zeno knew it too.

_Oh god she was going to die._

"Ah, so you know who I am young one?" The old man asked and seeing no other choice she nodded.

"Well it seems you have me at a disadvantage," He said with a kindly smile that made her spine tighten in fear. "for I don't have the name of our child sneak."

Blue eyes sharpened into knives and Alluka staggered back on a gasp.

"Would you mind giving this old man your introductions?"

Heart in her throat what came out of her mouth wasn't her name but what she desired the most in that moment.

"K-Killua!" She found herself shouting over to the man as her brow furrowed and her shoulders angled themselves in a parody of bravado.

"I...I came to see him and-and I'm not leaving until I...Until I do!" She spat, feeling as if every word that came out was choking her.

Zeno blinked.

"Ah, so you have helped me discern your motive but," His nen pitched and coiled around him and Alluka flinched harshly. "that does not tell me who you are."

Straightening his posture Zeno removed his hands from behind his back and she gave a cry of horror as the man in front in her disappeared and the loud sound of ripping filled the air.

Panting hard and deep as she stared at the spot Zeno had been in with wide unfocused eyes, Alluka heard the faint hum of consideration drift from her grandfather before the sound of receding footsteps echoed off the walls.

"Now that this little mystery has been solved feel free to do whatever it is you want, child." Zeno called, but despite that permission she found it impossible to move until the sensation of his aura disappeared.

Trudging blindly towards Killua's door, Alluka carelessly slammed her palms against the frame until the irritated sound of her brother's voice filtered out and into her ears.

The door flew open and a small white haired figure was filled her vision.

"I swear to _chocolate_ Milluki if this is about your stupid cameras I broke I already _told_ you to keep them out of here-_oomf_!"

Clutching with all her might at her brother Alluka stepped back from the hug and cracked a weary smile.

"Surprise Killu-nii." Was the only thing she managed to get out before the floor rushed to meet her face.

* * *

**1/16/17**

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! Starting after this will be new chapters officially.**


End file.
